The Times of Our Lives
by CrescentLight
Summary: We laugh, we cry, and we stay up all night wondering about life and our choices, but nobody can deny...these are the times of our lives. KK SM AM
1. You weren't There

A/N: So…in the midst of studying biochem, this idea just popped up and I couldn't resist the urge to write it...didn't proofread at all, so please, do not pay attention to grammar and details. lol

Disclaimer: Standard applied…too lazy to come up with creative ways to put it.

* * *

Chapter 1. You weren't There

"Megumi, you're always working so hard," Kaoru whined to her roommate, whom she had barely seen in the last two months," I never get to hang out with you anymore."

"After my biochem test, tanuki-chan, and then we can go for the movies or something." Megumi smiled affectionately at her blue-eyed roommate, using her nickname. She had met Kaoru during a run-a-thon for diabetes and the two became fast friends despite their age difference. Megumi was in her first year as a graduate student in the toxicology program and applying for medical school at the same time while Kaoru was still a happy undergraduate in her junior year working on Journalism and English.

Kaoru pouted for a moment and then beamed, "That'd be great! Misao has been talking about this movie that was coming out!"

Misao was their other roommate, barely a freshman and cannot decide what she wants to study. Although she and Karou were the same age, Kaoru was a few years ahead because she had skipped two years of elementary school.

As Megumi was about to reply, her cell phone rang. Frowning at the unknown number, she hesitated before picking up.

"Hello?"

"….Hi, Megumi." A masculine voice sounded through the phone cord. Just the mere sound made her tremble, an effect she cannot believe he still had over her after all those years.

"What do you want?" She asked, using all her willpower to steady her voice.

"You." The answer was simple and to the point, just the way she remembered him to be.

Megumi took one glance at Kaoru, who was looking at her with curious eyes. Almost out of instinct, she started to speak Japanese, something she hasn't done since he left.

"Why do you want me back? You weren't there when I needed you. Why do you want me back?" She asked, the Japanese words rolling off her tongue in a strange way that was almost soothing.

"I love you."

"It's too late," Megumi replied, looking down at her left hand, "You're too late." With that, she hung up because she knew that no matter what he said, she was going to start crying.

"Megumi," Kaoru rose from the sofa with concern written over her face," Are you okay?"

"Of course," She tried to reply in her usual brisk ways," Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because," Kaoru said quietly," You're crying."

* * *

So…first chapter…yes, it was weird, didn't seem like Megumi to cry…buuut…oh well :P

Leave some comments and let me know what you think! I have somewhat of an idea of how to continue this story, but at the same time, am totally lost, so any suggestion would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Dilemma

A/N: Using this as a notepad as you'll quickly figure out, I am simply jotting down whatever's going through my brain right now = =hopefully…pieces will fall in place soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sure me. Just a broke college student.

* * *

Chapter 2. Dilemma

Kaoru Kamiya wasn't your typical 18-year-old, unless you count those child prodigies that pop out once in a while. Born to parents who firmly believed in the power of early education, she started schooling earlier than most of her peers. As Misao wrote in her introduction speech in public speaking class, "My roommate Kaoru, who's a junior and also my age, is an over-achiever. When I was getting praises for making random sounds, she was already speaking sentences. When my parents were teaching me table manners, she had already learned where the bread plate and where the drink glass goes on the table. When I was in my first year of elementary school playing with mud, she was home-schooling and learning about Mother Nature."

Did she have any problems besides the fact she was almost a child wonder?

Of course.

"Kaoru, if you cuss one more time," Megumi put down her _Principles of Toxicology_ book and sighed," I'm going to have to overdose you with arsenic."

It was decided then and there that she would keep her cussing down to three or less times a day. It has been going well.

Besides these minor details, Kaoru was an honor's student, breezing by in all her classes with 4.0, and stunning her professors with insightful questions indicating she was actually doing all the readings assigned.

Overall, she was enjoying college…well at least, she did enjoy it before she started her anatomy class with Dr. Tomoe Yukishiro.

"I mean, it's not that I don't like her," Kaoru complained to Misao and Megumi as they waited for their drinks at Green Penguin, the most popular club within their small college town," It's just she's so unprofessional, dating her assistant! I wonder what kind of anatomy she had taught him! "

Misao giggled slightly, but otherwise did not say anything.

"It's absolutely fine that she's dating him. I personally don't have anything against teacher-student relationships, but this is just unprofessional and unethical! Do you know how many times my TA has failed his own classes? He's a history major, for Pete's sake! How hard can that be? In 1969, we sent people to the moon and discovered it wasn't made of cheese! Go figure that one out. Yet, he got this position! Did you know you needed at least a 3.5 to even _apply_? And did you know he does drugs? Why hasn't the school make him quit? Why is my professor dating him? Any women in their right mind would stay as far as they possibly can away from him! Doesn't she have any good judgment skills?…wait! Where you going?" Kaoru ranted, but stopped mid-sentence as she realized her friends were standing up and acting like they were about to leave the table.

"What else do you do at a club, Kaoru?" Megumi teased, "Dancing, of course!"

"Kaoru, you've been complaining about him ever since your midterm because you think he graded yours unfairly. Relax for a little." Misao chimed in.

"Fine, you two go," Kaoru puffed her chest and slouched farther in the chair she was occupying, "That was worth 30% of my grade. How can I relax?!"

"Perhaps I can fix that?"

Blue eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

_Shit_. The blue-eyed raven thought to herself, mentally banging her head against the table. _Shit_.

Without waiting for a reply, the speaker took Kaoru and guided her onto the dance floor.

"Who's that?" Megumi crooked her head, her long black hair cascading behind her. He looked familiar, with flaming red hair and amethyst eyes.

"That's Kenshin Himura," Misao snickered," Kaoru's anatomy TA, the one who's been taught anatomy very well."

Kaoru caught sight of Megumi and Misao just standing by their table with grins on their face and thought to herself _Shit._

"So Kaoru, right?" Kenshin started the conversation, leaning in a little closer than what she would have preferred.

"Yes." She muttered back, not really caring to make eye contact.

"You know," Kenshin tilted her chin up to meet eyes, ignoring the soft gasp," I've always been taught it's good to look people in the eye when you're talking with them."

"Pervert!"

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. You did say I learned anatomy very well," Kenshin smiled all too innocently, "And since you failed your midterm, perhaps you'd like some…lessons?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to retort back, but Kenshin put his fingers on her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Think about it, Kaoru. I'll be in class on Monday." With that said, he left her standing on the dance floor speechless.

_Wait_, Kaoru tried to collect her wits and recall what had just happened, _Did he just hit on me?_

_Wait_, horror drawn upon her as she realized something else-she actually kind of enjoyed it.

_Shit. This could be a potential dilemma._

* * *

So…second chappie done! Yay! No comment about the quality though…lol. Probably not my best work. Flames are welcomed :)

For those who are not in college yet, just so you know, nobody _ever_ does readings for their class. People say they will, but nobody does it unless you're expected to participate and discuss articles in class, which then you might skim over the papers an hour before class. It's just something all college students do...except if you're super "good" like our dear Kaoru here ;) ;)


End file.
